Petitix Club Episode 3
Magically Sweet is the third episode of the Petitix Club series. Plot It was a warm and partly cloudy day in Creona City, at the Charmed Roses flower shop, Citrus explained to Anya about the fairies of the Magic Dimension. "First off, the fairies you see in your human books, we don't always wear leaves as our fairy forms. But we do wear flower like outfits in our Enchantix." Citrus explained "Oh! Annabel gained her Enchantix!" BeBe replied excitedly "What's an Enchantix?" Anya asked "Glad you asked. Enchantix is the final transformation of a fairy, there are other transformations too, but they're not permanent." Citrus answered, "Second, fairies back in the Magic Dimension are like you, but only with magic." "How about the other fairies that are like you? You know, the ones that had there....planets....invaded....?" Anya's tone slowly quiets down, hoping that she didn't offend Citrus. "I don't know about that. You found me, so that's a start." "You're right. Maybe, they're all in the same area!" Anya replied "Hold on! I said you found ME, we can't just assume everyone's here!" Citrus exclaimed, "There could be like hundreds!" "It's true, the Morte Empire will stop at nothing but to destroy everything in their path." BeBe replied, "And even driving survivors from their planets." "Well, we can at least try." Anya answered, "The main goal is to find fairies and protect the world from the bad guys right? We can gather as a small group and see where this goes. Piece of cake!" "Do you know where to start?" BeBe asked "I have no clue!" She replied, which surprised both the latin fairy and the poodle in disbelief. Opening Song At Charmed Roses, the latin fairy explained to Anya about the Creona High School. "Okay, so tomorrow's your first day at Creative Arts High. Like I said, It's better than any other school, and since this is my second year while being a future fashion designer, let me tell you the basics at this school." "Before you explain, can I ask one thing?" Anya asked "Yeah, go ahead." "Are you like popular at school?" Anya's eyes glimmered, "I would just imagine you being one of those girls who are super popular with her fashion sense, attitude and status! But of course you're not one of the mean ones, just the haughty ones that might have a soft side." "No. And that's rule number one, don't embarrass yourself." Citrus retorted "Hey! Who said I was?!" Anya pouted "May I come to your school tomorrow?" BeBe asked "Sorry, BeBe. But someone might see you, not to mention dogs or fairy pets aren't allowed in schools." "But I could stay hidden. I'm rather curious." "I know, but maybe once I could figure out the whole magic thing, then maybe I might transform you into a human one day." Anya winked "Really?" "THAT depends on how old she is." Citrus replied, "Have ya ever thought of that?" "Come on, Citrus. It just a little magic, don't tell me it has rules. Right?" Interrupting the conversation and quickly hiding the poodle, the door to the flower shop ringed in, and arriving was a girl with brown curly hair carrying three covered trays of cupcakes. "Mr and Mrs. Woodland?" The girl shouted until she sees the two girls, "Oh, hi there!" "Hi." Citrus greeted, "You must be delivering the sweets for my mom's party." "That's right!" The girl smiled "Hold on, I'll go get her." Citrus left Anya alone with the delivery girl to alert her mother, in which Anya awkwardly smiled at the girl. "Uh, hi." Anya spoke, "My name is Anya." "Oh! I remember! You're the girl from the bakery the other day!" The girl with the curly hair exclaimed, "I was gonna ask you what your name was, but I totally forgot. I'm Honey, Honey Carmine! Daughter of the Carmine Bakers in the Magic Sweets Bakery!" "Nice to meet you, Honey." Anya giggled "So, were'd you come from?" TBA Characters TBA Trivia Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Petitix Club Category:Episodes